Zoro vs. Saber
Zoro vs. Saber is a what-if battle by Joshuafoote14. Interlude Wizard: It's time for a death battle between swordsmen, folks. Boomstick: Well, one of our contestants is a MAN. Wizard: The other is a lady...but that doesn't really matter to her. She could be either gender for all she cared. Boomstick: Can you guess who our combatants are today? Wizard: You guessed it! One of them is Zoro and the other is Saber! Boomstick: You know what our job is by now. Zoro Wizard: Zoro is a member of the Straw Hat Pirates...he wishes to be the world's greatest swordsman. Boomstick: Unfortunately, he's got some fierce competition. That swordsman happens to be Mihawk, and he can cut through frozen tsunamis! Wizard: That's rather impressive, isn't it. And we haven't seen him fight to his fullest yet. Boomstick: Still, though Zoro isn't necessarily the best swordsman in the world, that doesn't mean that he isn't a bad swordsman at all! Wizard: He certainly has had some rather impressive feats. He once cut through Pica, even though he had transformed into a giant by absorbing stone from Dressrosa Island. Boomstick: He can even fight underwater efficiently! Wizard: He once severed a kraken's tentacle...but you probably want to know about his techniques as well, don't you? Boomstick: Let me explain...for one thing, Zoro can use Observation Haki to predict the attacks of his enemies. Wizard: He can wield three swords, one of which is in his mouth. Boomstick: Is he some sort of dog? Wizard: No, he is not a dog. Boomstick: Alright then...even without his precious swords, Zoro is quite strong. He was once strong enough to lift a small building! Wizard: That is rather impressive. He can also deflect punches from giants. Boomstick: Aside from his strength, Zoro has impressive durability. Zoro was able to make a deal with Kuma to absorb Luffy's wounds even though he was already wounded. He managed to survive, though barely! Is he Superman? Wizard: He is also able to move faster than the eye can see. Boomstick: He was also capable of killing a dragon! And yes, there are dragons in One Piece, even though it's not Fairy Tail. Wizard: It's ironic. Aside from Observation Haki, Zoro also has Armament Haki that he can use to defend himself. It can also counter intangibility...so if Zoro went up against a ghost, don't assume that his blades would simply pass through the ghost. Boomstick: Who needs the Ghostbusters then? Wizard: However, a significant amount of force can overpower this defense. Boomstick: He also isn't much of a strategist...though he has shown signs of hidden intelligence, I can tell you that! Wizard: He also have a love of charging forward...hmm, maybe we should make him fight Knuckles. Boomstick: His Asura ability can only be used if he gets angry! Wizard: He's also left-handed...so if his left arm is somehow incapacitated, he's going to start having difficulty. Boomstick: He typically relies on using his willpower to get him through fights instead of avoiding attacks. Wizard: There's also a reason why he isn't the Straw Hat Pirates' navigator. He has no sense of direction at all. Boomstick: His swords aren't indestructible, though they are rather durable. They have been broken before! Wizard: Alright, we've said enough about Zoro, as awesome as he is. Let's talk about his opponent. Saber Wizard: Saber happens to be a knight...and yes, she once went up against Erza Scarlet. She managed to win. Boomstick: Wait, if Erza Scarlet managed to slice Zoro in half when they fought each other in that arena, then how is he going to beat Saber? Wizard: I don't know, but I think this fight will be fun to watch anyway. Boomstick: Let's talk about Saber! Erza Scarlet isn't the only anime girl that I would like to talk about. Wizard: I bet not. Unfortunately for Saber, she was born the wrong gender. People wanted a king, not a queen. So, she decided to pretend that she was male and that would be the end of it. Boomstick: Unfortunately, Saber ended up being mortally wounded in a rather epic battle! Why must the good die young? Well, this is Death Battle we're speaking of. Wizard: Ah yes...at least Tails doesn't have to die young...he was younger than Luigi at least. Boomstick: Fortunately, she somehow made a plea to the world and was resurrected! She was summoned for the Fourth Holy Grail War, and then the Fifth Holy Grail War by a high school student named Shirou Emiya. Guess who her love interest is? Wizard: Now that I think of it, I don't think Zoro has ever had a love interest. Boomstick: Well, that's a darn shame! I bet he has so many fangirls! Wizard: He does. Boomstick: Saber is Lawful Good, so don't expect her to do anything naughty. Wizard: She wields Excalibur, which she can use to shoot powerful energy beams. Boomstick: Believe it or not, she also has a dark side...which is Saber Alter! Wizard: Saber Alter sacrifices defense for offense...sort of like Erza's hakama armor. Ironic, isn't it? Boomstick: Her Instinct ability...works pretty much like Zoro's observation haki. Maybe we should ship the two together! Wizard: Personally the author would like shipping him with Rangiku Matsumoto. Boomstick: Saber is also rather smart...she can even run up a building! Wizard: She can run on water as well. Boomstick: Saber is a surprisingly good swords lady! There aren't many that would claim that they're a better swords master than she is. She's smart enough to lead armies in battle. Wizard: However, she's not the type of person that would fight like a dog. Boomstick: Saber can also mount any vehicle...even if it's state-of-the-art! And believe or not, she isn't a video game character. Perhaps she should fight a Sword Art Online character...that's when anime meets video games! Wizard: Though she may seem fragile, she's strong enough to lift a trailer truck. Boomstick: If she needs to make a clean getaway, she can go to Avalon and chill out! Wizard: Howver, without her magic enhancements, Saber has got nothing. Boomstick: Her armor can also be negated by anti-magic attacks or dispelled if she runs out of magic! Wizard: Alright, let's make the combatants fight each to the death. Death Battle Zoro was reading through a book of Death Battle combatants. He was wondering who he should fight next. Unfortunately for him, the last time he had been in a fanon Death Battle, Erza Scarlet had sliced him in half. That had really sucked. He sure hoped that wasn't going to happen to him again. On the other hand, he did manage to defeat Risky Boots. So, he decided that he would fight a different magical girl. Maybe that would go better for him. He decided to flip through the pages to see what he could find. Eventually, he found someone. "Saber, eh? I heard that she's one of the greatest swordsmen in history...I MUST fight her." answered Zoro. However, he had a problem...he had no idea where Saber was. "Where is she?" questioned Zoro. Once again his lack of sense of direction wasn't going well for him. Suddenly, a pop up arrow appeared. It was directing him to where Saber was. Zoro sighed in relief. He wasn't sure how that had gotten there, but now he wouldn't have to worry about getting lost. Sure enough, Saber was on a horse. "Huh? I'm in a Death Battle? Well, I suppose I'd inevitably be starring in one again after I went up against Erza Scarlet..." noted Saber. She had in fact been in several Death Battles before. She wondered who it was going to be this time. At that very moment, Zoro showed up. "Hmm...it seems I'm going up against a pirate this time." stated Saber. Maybe if she defeated him she could get the bounty. FIGHT! Zoro rushed headlong at Saber, hoping that his three swords would be enough to do the job. However, Saber blocked it with a sword of her own. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to rush blindly at your opponents?" asked Saber. Now that Saber thought of it, Zoro did have a scar over his left eye. Perhaps he suffered from low depth perception. "My parents aren't even in One Piece..." noted Zoro. Where were they? "That's too bad..." remarked Saber. The two of them continued blocking each other's sword strikes. Though Zoro had three swords, this did not necessarily mean that he was the better swordsman. "Dang, she's good." thought Zoro. Now that he thought of it...was Saber somehow from the past? He wasn't exactly sure how she was still alive after all this time. Perhaps she had some sort of magical wizard stone that gave her immortality. Saber decided that instead of fighting him head-on, maybe she should try attacking him from a distance. Saber decided to step back. "Are you chickening out? This is going to be a disappointing Death Battle if you decide to run away instead of fighting me to the death..." remarked Zoro. "I'm not running away." answered Saber. Suddenly, Saber started shooting energy beams from Excalibur at Zoro. Zoro found himself being fried. "Owww!" exclaimed Zoro. Saber smiled. It looked like this Death Battle was going well for her. However, Zoro decided that he was going to use his observation haki to help him avoid the attacks. This gave him an edge though some of the energy blasts still hit him. However, Zoro was still approaching Saber with his blades. "I am NOT looking forward to being cut up like sushi." remarked Saber. Fortunately, Saber had another option for fighting against Zoro. Trivia This fight was inspired by Erza vs. Saber.Category:Joshua foote14 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles